Secrets
by NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs
Summary: The team and Justice League are captured, and the only way to escaped is if all of the heroes' secrets are revealed. No Secrets whatsoever are held, except for the Batclan. Now, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, and Batman must give it all up and face their pasts. But they can't go till ALL secrets are shared. Does Nightwing have a few that even Batman doesn't know? FIRST FANFIC R&R!
1. Where are we?

Secrets

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**Summary: The team and Justice League are captured, and the only way to escaped is if all of the heroes' secrets are revealed. Well, that's good for the most of them. No Secrets whatsoever are held, except for the Batclan. Now, Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, and Batman must give it all up and face their pasts. But they can't go till ALL secrets are shared. Does Nightwing have a few that even the Batclan know about?**

**Notes: The whole Aqualad undercover thing? NEVER HAPPENED! He has retired and has spent his time searching for Tula, since he believes that she is still alive.**

**Oh! AND I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

Darkness.

That was what Nightwing last saw before waking up in the strange room. Where was he? Suddenly, all his senses rushed into his body. He gagged at the taste of blood as it rushed around his mouth. He opened his eyes and while squinting at the bright light, looked around. The room was white, so white it was almost blinding. Was he dead? Surely not, he didn't see any family members. Although he did see many people dressed in strange costumes. Wait, he knew them, oh no. no no.

No.

The whole Justice league was here. So was young Justice.

No.

They were all pale. They looked hungry, starved, hurt. Bruises covered their body. Then it hit him. He remembered what happened.

No.

They lost.

_Flashback_

_'Team! Get out of the way! This person is dangerous!' Nightwing was filled with worry at this point. Half the Justice league was down and knocked out, and the ones that were awake were badly hurt.  
'Sorry Wing. We aren't giving up. I need to go get to that power source. It's about 500 yards- IMULSE! No I need to save him! He's running strait into a bomb! Impulse stop-' Robin ran at his friend but stop short when Impulse stopped at lightning speed. (Pun intended.)  
'I can hear you to! This is a mind link! Rob, I'm ok I stopped just in time-' Impulse's remark was cut short when the bomb went off and hit him right off his feet, causing his speed to be useless. Robin and Impulse slummed to the ground along with half the other heroes. Great. It was Nightwing, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Superman, Superboy and Batman now.  
The strange ships dropped a few green spheres in a circle. They landed around the Supers and formed a circle. Before they could even move, green electricity shot from the spheres and aimed at them. The Heroes slumped to the ground screaming in agony, and trying to break free. Of course, the ships just happened to have Kryptonite. Nightwing looked away and ran towards the mother ship. He ran and ran forgetting everything currently around him. Well until…  
_

_'NIGHTWING!' Batgirl's voice shot through his head like a bucket of ice cold water. Nightwing shot back to reality and looked towards his best friend. Batgirl, and Bumblebee were surrounded by bombs. Hundreds of bombs. All about to blow.  
'BATGIRL!' He ran forward at an amazing pace that could rival the flash's, but Batman was too quick. Batman ran at them and flung his cape around them just as the bombs went off. Thanks to batman's cape, Batgirl and Bumblebee were ok, just unconscious, but where Batman once stood a few seconds before was a pile of rocks. Forgetting about the mission, Nightwing ran over to his father's side. _

_Nightwing tossed rocks aside as he searched. Dad! No! These ships knew each of the league's and team's exact weaknesses. The ships took down the heroes as if they were rookies. Gosh!  
Beep beep beep beep beepbeepbeep…_

_What was that sound? A bomb. Nightwing got up and ran away. n Nightwing ran with all his might but only to hear a loud boom and then saw darkness. He was falling, slowly falling. Falling into blackness. Falling towards the brink of death._

_End Flashback. _

Ugh! Gosh! He forgot about the mission! He forgot the mission and tried to help his team, his friends, his peers, partners, brother, dad. But he was glad he forgot, after all, he wasn't Batman. He couldn't give up everything for the sake of the mission.

Seeing as how the league and team were alive, he set for a new task. Where was he? Time to find out, he walked around the room. It was about one fifth the size of a football field. Well, maybe before figuring out where he was, he should probably figure out if everyone was there. Well let's see… team members? All of them, and league members? All of them, including his bruised, pale father. There were even a few retired ones. There was Artemis, Wally, Kaulder, Jay, and was that Alfred and Cassandra Cane? Ok, what sick person would kidnap his little 9 year old sister and bring her here! She can't call for help! She's mute! Nightwing was about ready to pound this strange person.

Nightwing's thoughts getting revenge on the sick person were cut short when he heard a few people stir awake. Heroes started to rise up and sit up or lean against the wall for support. Some waited for their strength to reenter their body (Batman) while some, like Green arrow, stood strait up and suffered a terrible pain rush through their nerves.

"OK! Who the-"

"SHH! Mr. Queen. Mistress Cassandra is awaking. She is very shy do not lose her trust She will hide and cry! Be quite for her. it is not good to wake up to screaming." Alfred scolded Green Arrow and gave him his own version of the batglare. Green Arrow was sure he peed himself. Wow. Who knew the butler could do a BATglare better than the BATman. Wait, didn't Alfred raise batman? Oh ya, that's why.

"Mmm…" Cassandra awoke and looked around the large, blinding white room. There were people, everywhere. Where was Bruce, or Dick, or Tim? "Daddy?" That one word made the batman's heart melt. She was mute, and barley knew twenty words. Tops. Hearing her sweet voice was a rarity. She must have been really worried. Cassandra looked around the room again and came across a man in a black clad bat suit. She ran forward and hugged him, and he hugged back. He was ok. Her daddy was ok. Good. She saw the news and was terrified when the bombs went off next to him. She was ok. His daughter was ok. She had a bruise on her arm. That was a signal much similar to the bat signal. The batsignal turned on Batman mode. One of his children getting hurt, well, that turned on daddy bats mode. As the duo hugged. A chorus of 'Awwwww's' came out of the heroes mouths.

"eeehh hemm!" A voice, a loud voice, came through invisible speakers and startled the superheroes. "Oh! Yes I almost forgot!" An invisible screen showed on one of the walls and on it appeared a face. The face was white, along with the rest of the body, showing only the outline of the figure. "If you are wondering, Yes I caused the invasion. All of it. I kidnapped you and have held you all captive. There is only one way to escape." The crowd's ear perked up. "It's simple. All you must do is tell me your secrets. All secrets will be shared and everyone in this room will know everything about everyone. Including identities. Batclan.'" Although the figure's face was hidden, you could tell he was staring at each member of the bat clan. "ALL secrets. Even the one's your own father doesn't know." Nightwing shivered. He knew? He knew. Oh no. Not good. "Our first topic is...Identities."

**Ok! First fanic ever! Please have constructive reviews for me! It's my first time. **

**Also, WHO IS THE VILLIAN? Tell me in your reviews please! **

**Review! The more reviews I get, the more I continue the story! So tell me who the villain should be. And I will see what you all say and decide then.**

**PLEASE Review! -Babs :D**


	2. Indentities Revealed

Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**HEY! I'm BACK! Every 5 review I get, I make another chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys. I worked really hard and I'm so hay you liked it Blah Blah blah blah blah … ALRIGHT! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! I don't own young justice! Sorry for the long wait! I was at my cabin.**

_Flash back._

_"even the ones your own father doesn't know about." Nightwing shivered. He new? He new. Oh no. Not good. "The first topic is… identities."_

_CONTINUE_

After a few moments of silence, and a few moments to get over the shock, had been shared, all eyes snapped in the batclan reflection. Some people who knew the bats' identities like most of the Justice League, had their jaws hanging on the ground. How would the team react when they found out their pasts? They kept their identities a secret for a reason.

On the other hand, the team was smirking at them. They finally could see who was behind the cowls and masks. It felt like they were about to open the Christmas present. What if in their secrets jobs they were clowns? They'd get a kick out of this.

The batclan stood there each with different emotion. Batman had no emotion (does he ever). You could only see Nightwing and Batgirl's emotion if you had powers like Superman or if you could sense them like Martian Manhunter. And Robin, was visibly shaking.

"Now where's that holiday spirit? " Now this guy was getting on Nightwing's nerves. How the heck did he know? Maybe he didn't, maybe he meant someone else, like Batgirl! Her dad didn't know her secret crime fighting life. Who was he kidding? Everyone would know who he was. He had a different life before, his secrets could start war or end humanity. "Let's go! Come on who will start? How about we have Flash start. And if you refuse to say your identity, well, let's just say that everytime you refuse to share you secret, someone get hurt. Inicent civilians will be tortured until you give in. Those civilians might even be family…" Cassie! If he touched one hair on her body Nightwing would kill him, moral code or not! No one touches her!

Silence filled the room once more, all the heroes excluding Alfred and Cassie were stunned. A few people started whispering about family, and some stayed still absolutely still.

"I should say my name and move on. I'm Barry Allen."

"Wally West"

"Bart Allen"

"Artemis Crock"

"Oliver Queen"

"Roy Harper"

"Zatanna Zatara"

"Zatara"

"Dinah Lance"

"Mal Duncan"

"Karen Beecher"

"Conner Kent"

"Clark Kent" this went on and on until it came to Batman. Again, for the millionth time that day, silence grew among the heroes and they stared, waiting for the answer. Who was Batman?

"Bruce Wayne." Gasps, coughs, and jaws dropping are the only thing that happened for the next few seconds. No way. Batman was one of the richest men in the world? The caped Crusader was a billionaire playboy?

"Moving on! Your ruining my game!" even when the mystery man did talk, the people stayed silent, overwhelmed by the shock. "Very well, I warned you." Suddenly, Cassie slumped to the floor shuddering. Robin, Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl were at her side in seconds, along with a few other heroes. She couldn't talk cry for help, the only thing they saw was fear filling her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks. How much pain was she going through? Who was this man? He was. Going. To. Pay. Nightwing would make sure of it. Nightwing couldn't take it.

"Stop! Stop torturing her! We'll continue. Please." Did Nightwing, first sidekick ever, former partner to the Batman really just beg for help? Yes, he did. That was how much he cared for his sister. She was a child. She brought a smile to his face after a long night of patrolling in Bludhaven, she couldn't talk, but she could sing. Only Nightwing knew this though. She would sing to him secretly as if it was the last day to be alive. Right now, this wasn't her. This was a child silently crying for help. "Please. Leave her alone!" The shocking stopped. Nightwing picked up Cassie and sat her on his lap as he walked back to his seat. Tears continued to flow down her face, but at least she was alive. He used his gloved finger to wipe away her tears, then he kissed her forehead. "It's ok Cassie, you're ok." She hugged him as if it was her lifeline, and he was.

"I'm Barbra Gordon"

"Tim Drake-Wayne" everyone had gone, except for Nightwing. They stared at him waiting for him to say something. Anything to stop what happened to Cassandra from happening to other civilians.

"Richard Grayson-Wayne" a chorus or embarrassing squeaks came from the girls. It was just last week when the girls of Young Justice decided that their celebrity crushes were all Richard Grayson. Wow, they sure liked Nightwing, apparently everyone did.

"Wait, Batgirl you knew about him being Nightwing? You said last week that you had the same celebrity-"

"Shut up Karen!" said a very red Barbra. What would happen when her best friend found out she had a crush on him? Dick would go crazy, probably tease her, he might like her back, but she wasn't taking any risks. Great. just great.

"Quiet! All of you be quiet! Stay on topic or else I might just have to turn up the price a notch…" the screen showing the man's hidden face changed and now the people could see a building, and well, the building had a lot of people in it. 'You disobeyed me, now you must pay again!"

"This guy has no patience" whispered Dinah to her boyfriend.

"Tell me about it." Replied a smirking Oliver.

"I said. Quiet!" following the strange man's remark, the building's top two floors blew up. People fell and scream, blood was everywhere, there had to be at least twenty people in those two floors. Wait, did that sign say Wayne Enterprises on the top? Oh no. Bruce would be furious. Gosh he hated this man right now. The man saw Bruce's expression **[1] **and chuckled. "Oh yes, that's right Bruce. I destroyed part of one of you buildings, but don't worry. You can buy new stories. Yet you can't buy people. Those people must be devastated. Wasn't little Cassandra Cane heading there today? Oh my, if that happened to her, she would definatly die; your butler would die to. You should thank me for saving their lives." The man came back on the screen and started talking about some secrets that should be shared and how secrets destroy humanity, the usual 'I'm doing this for the good of mankind was said to'. But no one listened. They were all grieving over the loss of those people. Barbra looked at Dick,

"Wasn't Bette working at her internship today? Oh Dick! She's gone!" she started sobbing into his shoulder and he held her tight. He held her and stroked her beautiful smooth red hair. Gosh! This was torture! As some tears slipped down Barbra's cheeks, and she noticed Cassandra was about to cry to. She sucked it u and no more tears fell. Barbra knew how much Cassie meant to dick. He hated it when his mute sister cried. Although she was not crying, she couldn't deny the fact that she was sad, along with Dick and Tim and Bruce. There was even the slightest hint of expression on his face.

Dick sighed. How much did this person know? Did he know about his real family, or the fact that his secret could start a war? The war could be the end of humanity! If he wasn't a hero, he would cry and shake until his parents came for him. His parents were dead. No one was coming. All those times villians said this was the end, the heroes stopped them. But this time, this time it might really be the end.

"Stop with the waterworks! It was only like seventeen people. Anyways, let's move onto a new topic. The topic is," the heroes held their breaths, "your families and life stories." Oh great. Just what he wanted, the whole Justice League and Young Justice to know his life story. Well, they wanted his family life tory, so he'll just tell the part of his life when he was in the circus, with his family.

**There you have it! Chapter two is up! Sorry for the wait again! I was at my cabin, but oh well.**

**Sammy: excuses excuses. Whatever, review please!**

**1: All the heroes had their mask and cowls off. So at the time Batman was Bruce.**

**Imagine a little de aged 5 year old Robin looking up to Bruce, and using his puppy dog eyes. That my friends, is Batman's only weakness. Review please!**

cument here...


	3. Family Tales

Secrets

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**HEY! I'm BACK! Ok, so as I said, reviews= chapter. This chapter is life stories and families. This chapter has their life stories! I will only include a few of them. Like, maybe five to nine. It will still be pretty long. Enjoy!**

_Flashback:_

_"Stop with the waterworks! It was only like seventeen people. Anyways, let's move onto a new topic. The topic is," the heroes held their breaths, "your families and life stories." Oh great. Just what Dick needed the whole Justice League and Young Justice to know his life story. Well, they wanted his __**family **__life story, so he'll just tell the part of his life when he was in the circus, with his __**family.**_

_End Flashback_

"I think Mr. Conner Kent should start!" Conner grunted. He didn't like being open with people. He sighed and decided to get on with it.

"Ok well, as you all know, my name is Conner Kent. I currently live with my older brother, Superman, aka Clark Kent **[1] **and my grandparents on a farm in Smallville, Metropolis. I am six years old despite my looks, and I am also the clone of Superman.

Almost seven years ago, Superman was fighting Cadmus, when they managed to get a sample of his DNA. After a few weeks of research, they started a cloning process. I was created to replace or destroy Superman" at this statement, Clark winced. "I was the ultimate weapon. About two weeks before I was ready to be released , Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash found me in an attempt to prove themselves. At first I tried to kill them, but then joined them and fought Blockbuster. After meeting the league, we started a team including Me, Robin, Kauldur, Wally, and Megan. Artemis soon joined us. After a while we got more and more members. This is how I end up where I am." After a few moments, Clark spoke up.

"I shall go next. My name is Clark Kent. I am a reporter at the daily planet in Metropolis. I currently live in Smallville with my brother Conner my ma, and my pa. I am a Krytonian, an alien.

I was born to a wealthy family on Krypton. When I was but one month old, Krypton was attacked and destroyed. My parents sent me in a pod off the planet. I crashed into Earth and Ma and Pa Kent both found me. I later found out that I had superpowers. I learned how to use them and soon became Superman."

"My name is Megan Morrzz and I am originally from Mars. I am not really Uncle J'ohn's niece.

I was born a white Martian, and was bullied and picked on for my whole life. Then When Martian Manhunter went to Earth, I snuck onto his ship. He found me and I explained my story to him. He then allowed me to come to Earth with him and pose as his niece; I didn't really do any superhero activities until the team was formed. I stayed on the team and am currently still on it. This is how I ended up where I am now." Miss Martian ended her story and Beast Boy gave her a hug.

The stories went on for hours, hugs and comfort were shared. Everyone knew everyone a little better, and it made it easy to work together. The heroes almost forgot about the fact that there was an evil villain ready to blow things up if they went against their orders. Again, like last time, the stories ended at the Batclan. **[2] **Batman went first.

"My name is Bruce Wayne. I live in Wayne Manor in Gotham with Alfred, Dick, Cassie and Tim.

When I was eight years old, my parents and I went to an Opera for Charity. My Parents always did everything they could to help out on Gotham. When we were walking home, a Mugger came up to us and tried to rob us. My father punched him though. The man aimed his gun and told my mother to give him her pearl necklace. She did. Then the man told my father to give him his wallet. He almost didn't, but when the man aimed his gun at me he practically threw it out of his hands. Before the mugger walked off, he shot my mother once and my father twice, both in the chest. They slumped to the ground and died right before the paramedics got there. They couldn't revive them and it was finally decided that my mother and father were legally dead.

I was allowed to keep all the money and the house thanks to their will, but I was left alone. From that day on I vowed to find the murderer who killed my family. Our butler Alfred helped me come up with the idea of Batman. I went on a journey meeting many different people who helped train me. I came back home and each night patrolled Gotham. The first few days were harsh, and I got many cuts and stiches, but I soon got the hang of it and became one of the most feared heroes." By the time he finished his story, almost every person in the room were on the verge of crying. Some people were already crying. Barbra, not wanting to let anyone get exploded by Mr. Mystery man, cleared her through. Everyone looked at her and she began her life story.

"My name is Barbra Gordon. I live in Gotham with my Dad who is the Commissioner of Gotham.

When I was three years old my first mother was out at a party. A drunken man forced her into his car and drove off with her. The man was so drunk that he couldn't see what was happening and crashed the car. Later that day, my mother was considered legally dead. When I was about ten or eleven my father got remarried. She was murdered by the Joker. Then when I was thirteen my third mom abused me. She later was murdered. I hated my third mom, she didn't replace my other good moms that I cared about, and when she died, I was happy. I feel so bad and I regret everything I said, thought and felt about when she died. I hated the feeling of seeing death, and I decided I wanted to help people. My father dissed my request at joining the police force when I asked him when I was fifteen. As a joke, I dressed up like Batman and patrolled one night in Gotham. At first it was a joke, but soon I became used to it, and I liked it. I kept me being a hero a secret from my father and friends. I later found out that my best friend was Robin and he helped me get Batman's approval for joining the Batfam. He soon said yes and that is how I got here." Her friends hugged her and tried to comfort her, but Barbra still looked ready to cry. Tim then took this as his que to begin his story.

"My name is Tim Drake, and I live with Bruce Wayne in Gotham. I live with Cass, Dick Bruce and Alfred.

One night, I was with my mom and dad in our limo, and we were driving home, when I spotted Robin and Batman fighting Penguin. I was always fascinated with riddles, and problems needing to be solved. I had been trying to find the identities of Batman and Robin for the past few week s and this was my chance. I told my parents I needed some air and that I would walk home. After I got out, I went to an alley close by and watched them fight. I had a few suspects for the identities of Batman and Robin, and I needed to figure them out. I took out a pair of binoculars and focused in on Robin. Suddenly, Robin did a quadruple flip then side kicked penguin, causing him to fall to the ground. I had only seen one person do that move before. Richard Grayson, the circus acrobat. Before I jumped to conclusions, I needed proof that Robin was Richard Grayson.

I focused on Batman then. I figured that Batman might be Bruce Wayne so I reviewed what I knew about his appearance. Bruce was 6 foot 3" **[3]** and was very fit. He also had a square jaw. I took out my phone and took a picture of batman. I zoomed in, and sure enough Batman was muscular and had a square jaw. I did the ratios in my head of how tall he was in the picture compared to his real height. When I got to 75 inches, or 6 foot 3", I realized that it had to be him. Robin was always doing impossible acrobatics and the description of Batman fit. Batman and Robin were Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson.

After Robin had become Nightwing, and the second Robin died, Gotham seemed to become gloomy again. Robin and Batman fighting together had always brought a smile to everyone's face. I realized that someone had to do something, and that was me. I walked up to Wayne Manor and knocked on the door. When a butler answered it, I said I needed to speak to Mr. Wayne. I told Bruce my story and I knew I was right. I could feel it. Bruce didn't deny it, and said he was indeed Batman. He asked me why I hadn't told anyone. I answered, 'Mr. Wayne, Robin and Batman have protected Gotham for a long time. We have hope and faith in them. If we knew who they were, then we would lose hope. Bruce, Gotham needs a Robin and you know it. I have trained myself and I'm ready, I can hack, fight, sneak, I am smart and strong. I can do the job. Let me be Robin.' It took a while, but I convinced him. I was Robin.

A few months after my starting of Robin, my parents were at a gala. The Joker crashed the gala and tried to shoot me. My father leapt in front of me and took the bullet right above his heart. He died almost immediately. My mother tried to grab me but the Joker just shot her. I had my eyes closed and didn't see it happen, but I heard it. No one but I and Dick and Babs of course saw Bruce sneak out of the room. Batman jumped into the room and stopped the Joker. Everyone left except the Bruce, Dick, Babs, Mr. Gordon, Alfred, and me. I was crying on the floor next to my parents. I was sent to the orphanage for less than a day when Bruce came and adopted me. I now live with him and I am now still currently Robin." When he was done with his tale, some people had started crying, and others hugged their loved ones. Tim had a few tears running down his cheeks and Bruce walked over and hugged him. They sat like that for a few minutes.

"Ok, sympathy time is over! If you thought his tale was sad, wait for our final hero! Mr. Grayson, please begin before I blow up a floor A Queen Industries." The voice rang threw their ears and Dick immediately began.

"My name Is Richard 'Dick' Grayson. I live in Wayne Manor at Gotham with Alfred, Cass, Bruce, and Tim.

My story starts in the circus. The Haly International Circus to be exact. My mom Mary, my dad John, my Cousin, John, my Uncle Richard and my Aunt Maria **[4]** were all a big Circus act. We were the famous Flying Grayson's. We were the only people in the world that could do a quadruple flip. I was born a Romanian half gypsy and my first language was Romani. My mom and dad would make cookies and after practice every day, teach me English. Everyone in the circus said that I learned how to walk on my hand s before my feet, and that by the time I was two, I could do a back flip. By the time it was five, my mom and dad let me join their act on the trapeze. Everyone loved me, saying I was the new crowd favorite, I thought that this amazing life would last forever.

One day, when I was eight years old, I had just finished breakfast with my family and was going into the tent to practice. We were in Gotham, and we rarely stopped there, so we always did our best when we were. I ran into the tent and ran into a strange man. He was buff; he had gray hair and one blue eye and one green eye. He also was wearing a gray suit and had a toothpick in his mouth. My dad asked him who he was and what he was doing. The man called himself Tony Zukko. He said he was offering 'protection.' When my dad declined his offer, Tony's brothers attacked us. He said he would give us protection no matter what. I had already called the police and Batman came and saved us. Tony said we would pay. Batman had taken one of Tony's brothers to jail. He said that he would return the favor. Not knowing what he meant, we thanked Batman and went to train.

The next day was the show. As I got my new costume on, I complained about to my parents. We joked about it and practice some moves in our routine. We watched all the acts go on with a smile and return with one. The acts in the Haly Circus were always loved. Our act, 'The Flying Grayson's', were professionals. We were known all over the world. Since we were the Circus' best act, we were always the finale. We would perform without a net to. MY dad would go, grab my mom and my mom would grab me. It was a blast. MY parents allowed me to extend the act a bit and do extra flips because it was my birthday last week. **[5]** I was so excited. My dad went and flew and flipped around, then took my mom. I heard a rattling above me and saw the bolts coming loose, they were about to fly off. I cried my parents' names. They had seen the bolts to." He paused and Cassie could see a faint tear fall from his eye. She held him tighter. "They fell, they fell six stories. When they hit the ground, I heard a loud, deafening crack. I climbed down and ran to their bodies. Paramedics and Police officers tried to pull me away. Tear were falling from my eyes and I cried all night. I sat in the Police car and didn't say a word. All I could think about was the last thing my mom said before she hit the ground, 'Dick, I love you.'

I was taken to the Gotham Juvenile Detention Center because the orphanages were full. Each day the older kids bullied me and teased me. A few weeks later when Bruce came and adopted me, I didn't say a word until a few days after he adopted me. About two weeks after I moved into my new home, I had another nightmare about my parents. This one was so gory, real, and vivid. I went downstairs and sat in a chair. The chair was very large, and compared to me, it made me look like an ant. I saw Alfred walk out of the grandfather clock and I slid into the chair and tried to hide. When I was sure Alfred was gone, I went into the clock. I fell into an elevator. When the elevator opened, I walked into the bat cave. I looked around until I heard the batmobile. That night, I discovered that my foster father was the famous Batman. When he went after Zukko, I went along. After I helped him defeat Zukko, he allowed me to his partner.

I chose the name Robin, because of my mom." Almost everyone was crying now. There was even emotion on Bruce's face. Nightwing bowed his head and let the tears fall. Cassie who was still on his lap, took his chin and looked into blue, sapphire eyes. She gave him the biggest hug ever. To everyone else, it was a comforting hug, but in Bat-talk, they knew it was more. Cassie hugged him tighter '_It's ok. You're ok Dick. You helped me, I want to help you. You're not alone brother.'_ Dick returned the hug. _'Thanks Cass, I love you sis. You're an awesome sister.'_ They stayed like that for a while as they waited for their next assignment.

"This has been touching, but now it's time to move on. Grayson, please step forward." Dick stood up against Cassie's wishes. "Everyone knows of each hero's powers. Yet there is a secret hero on the team. He has powers that could start a war! There is a whole species you heroes know. And their most powerful warrior is standing up right now. Grayson, why don't you tell them the truth now. Your story you told was true, but you left out a few parts. Please begin." Oh no. He knew. There was no escaping now. Nightwing took a deep breath.

"Well, I, Dick Grayson, am not human. I am…"

**1: conner and clark consider themselves brothers**

**2: when everyone stood up to go to Cassie, they sat down in different spots**

**3:Bruce is like 6,2" 6,3" or 6,4"**

**4:Wasn't his aunt like hellen or maria or somthing?**

**5:Dick was born on the first day of spring which is towards the end of march. His parents died on april 1st.**

**Duh nun nun! Next chapter will be big! You will find out that the villain is, you will discover Nightwing's secret, and the league and team will get to escape and meet Nightwing's native family! There will be a sequel to! But I can't give it all away! Sorry for the late update! This chapter was over three thousand words! Review in your guess for the villain please! ~NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs J**


	4. Supernatural Truths

Secrets

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**HEY! I'm BACK! Ok, so as I said, reviews= chapter. This chapter is life stories and families. This chapter has the answers you've been waiting for! *squeals* please tell me what you think! Here we go!**

_Flashback:_

_"This has been touching, but now it's time to move on. Grayson, please step forward." Dick stood up against Cassie's wishes. "Everyone knows of each hero's powers. Yet there is a secret hero on the team. He has powers that could start a war! There is a whole species you heroes know. And their most powerful warrior is standing up right now. Grayson, why don't you tell them the truth now. Your story you told was true, but you left out a few parts. Please begin." Oh no. He knew. There was no escaping now. Nightwing took a deep breath._

_"Well, I, Dick Grayson, am not human. I am…"_

_End Flashback_

"Well, I, Dick Grayson, am not human... I am… Well, this won't make sense unless I start at the beginning.

Hundreds of thousands of years ago, humans lived among other creatures. There were the Humans, Amazons, and the Atlantians. But there was also another race. They called their selves 'Mythics.' For thousands of years, they lived in peace. The Mythics were an incredible species. They were everything you thought was fake. Things such as Twilight were based off of the Mythics. We were such peaceful creatures. Of course, there were the humans.

At first, they got along with us. We would use our talents and help them with almost everything. There were no humans who hated us. Yet one Mythic, his name was Alexonia Reevins, who was the victom of something terrible. His parents were famous Magicians and Sorcerers. They had gone to 'Conrfina', or 'China', on a journey to help a young sick, human child. Alexonia was a Magician and a Sorcerer like his parents.

Alexonia had gone to the village to grab some meat, when an evil vampire came out and bit Alexonia. Evil vampires were very rare. When bit by one, you become evil to, and are always thirsty for blood. Alexonia tried to fight the venom in his system but wasn't strong enough. Alexonia bit the butcher and drained him of blood, not leaving any blood left for the butcher to become a vampire. The village turned on the poor family. The Reevins ran away to another village and were never found. However, the evil vampire got more and more Mythics and humans.

The humans turned on the Mythics. Drove them deeper and deeper into the forest. They hunted down many Mythics and killed them. We had no choice but to fight back. We fought and killed many humans. We felt terrible, we did not kill. Yet we just went to war against only a small area with about seven villages. We wanted to continue living in peace, but the humans wouldn't cooperate. We fled to an Island. We cloaked the Island and not even the strongest Human Sorcerers could get. Only powerful Mythics could. We named the named the island Amythica.

We then lived our lives again in Amythica recovering from the small war. We started schools and libraries; we had a King and Queen. They were the loveliest and nice family ever known. There were the Voltocks. Mr. and Mrs. Voltocks recreated our hearts. The evil Mythics were taken to a fair trial. Everyone had a second chance. Mythics helped create the world that is today. We have unspeakable powers. There are Werewolves, Vampires, Mermaids, Angels, Pixies, Warlocks, Magicians, Sorcerers, Demons, Fairies, Trolls, Goblins, Giants, Dragons, Unicorns, Witches, Alchemists, Sprites, Ghosts, Ghouls, Phantom, Sirens, and Mermen, anything you could think of. Every myth or legend you've ever heard, they're all true. The Abominable Snowman was simple a troll. The Greek Gods and Egyptian Gods were all Mythics. So were the Atlantians. Everything you thought was a fairytale, a legend, a myth, was all true. It isn't made up, it's history.

We all had powers that could change the world. Humans react on instinct, and the minute we are re-discovered, there will be a war. It has been seen by every future-telling-Mythic. I will either save the Mythics from destruction, or end Amythica as we know it. It is one or the other. That is why I escaped Amythica and tried to hide. I changed myself. I cast a spell so I was reborn with a human family, yet still have my powers. That family was the Grayson's. " He stopped for a second.

"But why? Why did you run? Why are you the one that starts and stops the war? What are your abilities? Why all of this?" Karen asked. Dick looked at her and sighed.

"Every Mythic has only one ability. It is the one there are born with. Werewolf babies are Werewolves. Phantom babies are phantoms. Well for me, that's different.

There is a book Mythics call 'Aarichona' meaning 'Codex' in English. The Codex was full of spells and prophecies. They all came true. The book's final prophecy was simple. 'On the full phase of the moon, a warrior shall be born. He will have tremendous powers. When the humans and Mythics are at war, this creature will rise. His full potential shall be discovered. The warrior will either make Amythica rise up or crumble down. This warrior's name shall be Razen.'

I have unbelievable powers. Uncontrollable powers. I am not just me. I am everything. I am every Mythic combined. I could destroy the world. I cannot unleash my power. My powers will take over. My name is Razen."

Dick finished his tale and sat down. He was shaking, he was scared. Cass hugged him. _It is alright. You are a hero at heart. You will survive. _His face said it all. _Cass, I know what will happen. I want to help Earth. My powers will be in control, not me. It's hopeless. I will kill everyone. I can feel it. I can't kill humanity. I can't kill you. But yet I most likely will. _She wiped away one of his tears. _When you do this, I will be there with you, every step of the way. _

"Since you all shared your secrets. I shall share mine." The screen's cover came off. Dick gasped. He knew that face. He hadn't realized just how bad this situation was until now. They had fallen into his trap. He knew that man. The war had already started.

**Ok! Review and tell what you think of this chapter! The language is purely made up! Just cool sounding words. ~ NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs J**


	5. Escape

Secrets

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**HEY! I am drowning in my tears. After this chapter, I will post another. Then that's the end! Of, course, there will be a sequel! But I can't reveal it all. Here you go!**

_Flashback:_

_"Since you all shared your secrets. I shall share mine." The screen's cover came off. Dick gasped. He knew that face. He hadn't realized just how bad this situation was until now. They had fallen into his trap. He knew that man. The war had already started._

_End Flashback_

"Hello Richard; did you miss me?" The voice, oh the voice! It was like two pieces of rusty metal grinding together. It was cold, soulless, and lifeless, it was terrible. It couldn't be him. Oh, but it was. He was back.

Several of the young heroes were clutching onto their mentors, or family members. The man, He was horrid. His voice, it was murderous. Who was this man? Some of them looked over to Nightw- Dick. They saw his face. His face was full of pure shock, he knew. He knew who this man was, but they didn't. The heroes and heroines wanted to ask him so badly, who this man was, but couldn't find the will power to do so. It felt like they were in a trance. Wally saw Dick's face too. Wally knew that face. That was the face Dick used when he was scared, he often used it on his parent's death anniversary.

Everyone was so confused that Clark didn't notice a small beeping sound. 'That sound wasn't there before.' He thought. 'It started when the screen mask came off.' It was a camera! It allowed him to watch them secretly. He searched for the camera. Its waves were so small; it was almost exactly like Batman's spy cameras. He didn't know anything about tech though.

"I don't mean to interrupt this silence, but does anyone else with super-hearing hear that beeping coming from a camera?" A few nods were shared. "Exactly. He is getting footage from high-tech spy cameras. Almost as good as Batman's. Yet I only started hearing the beeping when the screen mask came off."

"It's a Wall Observant Tech for Spying, Or W.O.T.S. It films everything live, and as long as you are watching it live, and it's running, the camera can go undetected by anything. Because our kidnapper had the screen mask on, he had to use the camera. When it came off, the camera was no longer of use to him." Tim stated simply.

"That would mean that if we can jam the system's satellite connection then the camera won't be able to turn on." Barbra added.

"Meaning his only source would be the screen. Which is projected by a source inside the room. If we can find the source and destroy, he won't have footage." Dick replied. The younger heroes looked at their elder.

"Get hacking." Bruce stated bluntly. They disappeared into the shadows (how they found shadows, I don't know.) and came back a few seconds later. Dick nodded at batman. Bruce looked at Barbra and nodded to. She said,

"Sweet! I have always wanted to do this. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Boom." The whole wall where the screen was blew. The heroes ran out the door and outside. Well, the outside of the box. The seemed to be in a foreign country. This was no the United States.

Diana looked at Zatanna as if asking a silent question. Zatanna muttered something and in a few seconds everyone was in civilian clothing. The started exploring the area. The vigilantes seemed to be in some sort of grassy outback. It wasn't a jungle, or a desert, it was just miles and miles of grassy plains. Shayera started walking off when Bruce stopped her.

"We need to stick together. Something might happen. This could be a trap."

"Yes, you're probably right Batman." Each hero sat down and rested for a while in silence. The tried to take in what was happening. That was, until Garfield broke the silence.

"Hey Nightwing- I mean Dick?"

"Yes Gar?" Dick asked.

"Uh well, who was that guy on the screen?" Dick's face twisted into an emotion Gar didn't think was possible. It was almost exactly like Bruce's. It was, brooding. This caught the attention of every hero and heroine. They all looked u and stared. Wondering the same thing.

"That was a man named Jason Todd. My dead brother. The second Robin." A few gasps came from some leaguers.

"Why is he so important?"

"He is exactly like me. A mythic. "Dick replied.

"What type of mythic are you?" Gar asked.

"I am a…"

**Ok there you go! Sorry for the long wait. I keep getting the feeling that my story isn't suspenseful enough. What do you think? Review! ~NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs J**


	6. Angel of Death

Secrets

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, here is my new story!**

**HEY! Ok! This is the last chapter! No! I am so sorry for not updating in like, a full week! School has been outrageous! The other day, I was staring at the clock waiting to go, when my teacher said something that gave me the idea for this chapter. I wrote it down in my notebook and for the rest of that day (we had like twenty minutes till school ended) I wrote this chapter. For those of you who like Jason, you're in luck! This is not what you think! This story is insane, don't expect anything! What mythic is Nightwing? Why is Jason being a murderous murderer? Is Jason really the villain? What mythic is Jason? Is this really the end? Why is Nightwing so powerful? What is the choice Nightwing will make, can he really decide? This chapter is the most revealing one yet! (Do I sound like some T.V show host or what?) Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Raise your hand if you hate doing these. **

**BATBIRD AND CHALANT LOVERS MUST READ: I love Dick/babs. It is my favorite ship. Yet dick/zatanna is also in my top ten. I want my first fanfic to catch the readers' attention, so I decided not to do either of these. Nightwing is my favorite character, so I love shipping him. I really like dick/babs, but I also like dick/zatanna. Most of my story will involve one of these ships. There will be no pairings involving Nightwing in this story! The pairings are Tim/Steph, Wonderbeetle, Supermartian, and Angelfish (at different parts…) Spitfire, Aquarocket, Batcat, Mal/Karen, Arrowcat, (my ship name for Roy and jade) GreenCanary, and the usual ones you expect.**

**WHY? You ask, am I giving all this info at the last chapter? BECAUSE OF THE SEQUEL! All of you Secrets fans do not fear, this is not the end! Yay! And I am a very lucky person, I live in Arizona. But those of you who are going to be hit or are already hit, I give you my heart! Good luck and try to stay safe! Wow, was that a long author's note or what? **

_Flashback:_

_"That was a man named Jason Todd. My dead brother. The second Robin." A few gasps came from some leaguers._

_ "Why is he so important?"_

_ "He is exactly like me. A mythic. "Dick replied._

_ "What type of mythic are you?" Gar asked._

_ "I am a…"_

_End Flashback_

"I am a-"

"Look out!" cried Raquel. A huge bomb was coming towards them. "That bomb is going to explode the minute it touches the ground!" Diana, Clark and Cassie got up and jumped towards the large bomb, but were yanked back to the ground.

"We can't fly and throw it away! It's going to hit the ground! Run!" Clark said. Heroes ran this way and that, other heroes with the ability to fly realized that they too couldn't fly. Flashes of scarlet and white ran around trying to get them to safety. Once all heroes were a good five hundred fifty yards away, they looked back. There was Dick, right by the explosion.

"Dick!" His father yelled. Cassandra had started crying because she couldn't help. No one thought they could.

_I'm not fast enough to get over there, I am to worn out…_

_Please, why can't I save you? You're my best friend and I love you…_

_You may have broken up with me but I still have feelings, please don't do his…_

_I raised you, and right now I am failing you…_

_I tried to live up to your legacy, I want you as a live role model not a dead one…_

_First sidekick ever, I met him and bonded. He is like my nephew…_

_Don't die, Roy would want to die…_

_If it weren't for you on that mission a few years back, I wouldn't have my powers…_

All those thoughts went on inside the leaguers and team's heads at the same time. Some fell to the ground crying, others stood still. Then out of nowhere, Dick's shirt came off. He gave a quick wave to the heroes and turned around towards the bomb.

_I told them I am special, I am. I will make this worth it. Here goes nothing._

Two wings shot out of his back. These weren't ordinary wings. They were the purest white the heroes had ever seen. On the bottom, there was a design of fire, only black. It was an amazing sight. The wings were huge, each wing had a wingspan of at least fourteen feet. Only milliseconds after his wings were fully spread out, he jumped into the air with all his might, put his arms in front of him, and made contact with the large sphere. Air shot out around Dick and the bomb, and you could clearly see it rushing through the other air. The bomb soared thousands of feet in the air, and exploded. Dick's wings engulfed his body, and the ashes that came towards him bounced of the astounding wings. Only, when the wings exposed Dick, he was different.

His mask was gone, replaced with the bluest, cerulean eyes ever seen. His ripped suit was replaced with skinny jeans, he had on no shoes, and his chest was bare. (fan-girls, this is your que to imagine his looks and scream at his hawtness) He walked towards the heroes with an indescribable expression on his face. Gasps were heard from the group and

_There is so little time before it happens, and things will never be the same again…_

"D, what's wrong?" asked his friend Wally. Dick looked each hero in the eyes.

"There will be terrible things happening soon."

"Why?" Mal asked. Dick's expression changed into anger, almost depression.

"The war has begun." With that, Dick walked off into the forest that was behind the group.

**Tada! The last chapter is up! Don't worry! There will be a sequel! I hope you liked his one, because the next will be even better! And also, this is my first story, how did I do? Was there enough suspense? I think I should add a little more suspense, nah, its good. Nightwing is an angel! He is hot enough to be one! So, review please! ~NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs**


End file.
